Thrushpelt (TC)/History
History In the Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :Thrushpelt is said to be the newest warrior in ThunderClan. When Bluekit sees Thrushpelt with a group of other warriors, she asks her mother, Moonflower, why he is so small compared to the other warriors, and Moonflower says it is because he was just recently made a warrior. :After Bluefur goes to the Moonstone with Pinestar, she thanks Snowfur for cleaning out her nest, but Snowfur corrects her, telling her that it had actually been Thrushpelt who had cleaned out her nest, saying that she would be tired when she got back. :Sunfall announces that he smells RiverClan scent, and Swiftbreeze reports that they have crossed the border. The RiverClan warriors get caught in the brambles, but carry on leaving marks on ThunderClan territory. Stormtail, Thistleclaw, Fuzzypelt, Snowfur, Windflight, Patchpelt, and Thrushpelt arrive and attack the invading RiverClan warriors. :Thrushpelt is part of the patrol that finds Bluefur dragging Snowfur's body back to camp after she had been killed on the Thunderpath. After Bluefur explains what has happened, Adderfang orders Thrushpelt to check if ShadowClan had returned. :When Dappletail gets a seed lodged in her eye, Thrushpelt takes out her apprentice, Goldenpaw, so she doesn't miss out on her training and lets her climb a tree. As he watches Goldenpaw climbing it, she says she would like Thrushpelt to be her mentor forever, because Dappletail had never let her climb so high. Thrushpelt is embarrassed and Bluefur reassures him that she wouldn't tell Dappletail, and Thrushpelt promises her that he'll get Goldenpaw back to camp in one piece. :Rosetail is the first to notice Thrushpelt's crush on Bluefur, and then she comments on what a "good couple" they would be. Bluefur is surprised, and says that he's just a good friend. Thrushpelt unintentionally embarrasses Bluefur after seeing her playing with Whitekit, when he tells her she'd be a great mother. She hurries to get away, using Rosetail as an excuse. :Bluefur starts to find Thrushpelt annoying and pestering after she meets and starts to fall in love with Oakheart, a promising young RiverClan warrior. When Rosetail congratulates him on becoming a father, he tells Bluefur he knew she had a good reason for keeping this a secret, and offers to pose as the father. Thrushpelt also promises to love the kits as if they were his own. Bluefur, although reluctantly, allows the Clan to believe that Thrushpelt is the father of her kits. Because of this, it was shown just how much Thrushpelt loved Bluefur. :When Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit are born, he tells Bluefur that he would have been proud to be their father. As Bluefur is taking Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit to RiverClan to live with Oakheart, she tells them that Oakheart was their real father. Stonekit is stunned, and tells Bluefur that Runningkit had told him their father was Thrushpelt. :Once Bluefur takes the kits to Oakheart, and claims that it had been a hungry fox driven by hunger during leaf-bare who had taken them, Thrushpelt works the hardest to reinforce the nursery so it would never happen again. It is also stated that he grieves for the kits as if he really was their father. :Thrushpelt is mentioned to have died at the end of the book. Bluestar misses him as a good and loyal friend, and she also remembers that he kept her secret until he died, and that he would learn the truth about Mistyfoot and Stonefur's father from StarClan. In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :He takes out a battle patrol to help Sunfall at Sunningrocks when Pinestar is absent. While Lionpaw heads off to the Twolegplace to find Pinestar, Lionpaw once again sees him being pampered by a Twoleg. Pinestar later announces that he no longer wishes to be Clan leader, and that he wants to become a kittypet. :When Lionpaw comes to get Pinestar, Thrushpelt says that he thought Pinestar was with him. In the ''Novellas ''Goosefeather's Curse :Thrushkit is mentioned to be born along with his siblings, Tawnykit and Dapplekit, to his mother Rainfur. Cloudberry deals with the births on her own as she doesn't want Goosefeather to have visions of the kit's futures. During a great starvation, Cloudberry shares worms with Rainfur and her kits to eat. After Harepounce's death, Rainfur takes in Specklekit and Whitekit as her kits’ foster siblings. She suckles all five kits and she and all the kits survive despite the hunger. Rainfur brings out all the kits to watch a warrior ceremony. Spottedleaf's Heart :Thrushpelt is given Spottedpaw as an apprentice. The two brush muzzles, and Spottedpaw notes that he smells of forest and prey. The dappled apprentice asks if they could leave the camp and he purrs, telling her they can in a moment. :When Thrushpelt and Spottedpaw go on a patrol along with Thistleclaw, Halftail, Redpaw, and Tigerpaw, Thrushpelt tries to teach his new apprentice all the smells in the forest. He stops to renew the scent marker while they're walking, and tells Thistleclaw she needs to learn how to hunt and defend herself before becoming a warrior when he catches up. The sandy-gray tom asks Spottedpaw if she wants to turn back. She denies his offer and tells him she wants to see the Thunderpath. Thistleclaw and Thrushpelt exchange glances at this, and Thistleclaw meows that the tortoiseshell is a pawful. Thrushpelt mews that he can handle her and that they will patrol the territory on their own, not wanting Tigerpaw to miss his training. :Thrushpelt and Spottedpaw are later assigned to go on a hunting patrol with Adderfang, Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw. Spottedpaw recalls how her sandy-gray mentor made her practice the hunter's crouch many times for a half-moon. She follows Thrushpelt, and he tells her to stay by him so he can teach her which scents to follow. He detects the scent of a pigeon and tells Spottedpaw that he'll catch it and disappears. Spottedpaw then tells Thistleclaw Thrushpelt said she isn't good at climbing trees. She checks to see if Thrushpelt is gone to follow a squirrel. :Thrushpelt yells at his apprentice when he sees her climbing a tree, and tells her to come back down. The dappled tortoiseshell looses her balance and falls, opening her eyes to see the tom looking at her, asking if she's okay. Adderfang appears next to the sandy-gray tom and Thrushpelt meows Featherwhisker is coming and gives Spottedpaw some wet moss. When Featherwhisker comes over to them, Thrushpelt tells the silver-gray medicine cat his apprentice fell trying to get to the third branch. Thistleclaw and Thrushpelt then argue about how they train their apprentices. :Once Spottedpaw gets to the medicine cat den, he tells the dappled she-cat to focus on healing and not on apprentice duties, and meows that he will see her later. After she wakes up, Spottedpaw begins to worry that Thrushpelt will have a new apprentice, and Featherwhisker mews that her mentor will wait for her. The tortoiseshell voices her worries about Thrushpelt having a new apprentice to Thistleclaw when they go for a walk. :Spottedpaw later tells Thrushpelt that's she's healed enough to train. The sandy-gray cat meows to his apprentice that she should not go on a patrol, and they will practice hunting. Spottedpaw assures Thrushpelt, but he doubts her and then heads for the tunnel. Upon seeing her siblings' catch, the dappled she-cat wonders if Thrushpelt will let her train harder. Thrushpelt tells Spottedpaw to go over to where he is, and leads her to a clear spot, telling her the hunting moves to practice. He watches his apprentice closely, and nods when she keeps her balance. Spottedpaw whimpers practicing the sideways pounce, and her mentor tells her to be easy on her shoulder, and praises her. He then lets Spottedpaw lead him to a good hunting spot. :Thrushpelt asks his apprentice where she is, and Spottedpaw lies, saying she was following a scent trail. He tells the dappled tortoiseshell that they should try Snakerocks, not wanting to go to camp without prey. The sandy-gray mentor heads for Snakerocks and catches a blackbird. As they go back to camp, Thushpelt notices Spottedpaw struggling with her mouse and tells her to eat some prey and rest. Later, during Thistleclaw and Spottedpaw's argument, Thistleclaw asks the dappled she-cat if Thrushpelt is training her to be just a good warrior, and the furious she-cat meows that he's a good mentor. :Thrushpelt tells Spottedpaw that they're going on a border patrol, and mews that the dappled tortoiseshell is dirty then decides he will go without her. He leaves, not wanting to find out how his apprentice got filthy. Thistleclaw asks where Thrushpelt is, and Spottedpaw tells him he's patrolling with Adderfang. After Thistleclaw asks Spottedpaw if she's hurt, Thrushpelt grows suspicious, saying he trusted Thistleclaw with his apprentice, and that the gray-and-white cat said he took her for a battle session with Tigerpaw and Whitepaw. :The sandy-gray tom reminds his apprentice that she has to clean the elders' den, and Spottedpaw tells him she'll do it later since she's doing something for Featherwhisker, and they argue before Spottedpaw pushes past him. When Spottedpaw comes back, he asks her if she wants to be a medicine cat apprentice, but the dappled tortoiseshell declines his offer. She tells Thistleclaw about her conversation with Thrushpelt, then becomes a medicine cat. She feels bad about not giving the chance for Thrushpelt to see his apprentice become a warrior. :Thrushpelt is later thought to be the father of Bluefur's kits. When Stonekit, Mistykit and Mosskit are born, he nuzzles the blue-gray queen. Bluefur names the kits and Featherwhisker seems to be suspicious that the sandy-gray tom isn't the father. Thrushpelt gives Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit a squirrel when they are older, but Bluefur tells him to not give it to them. The blue-gray she-cat tells Spottedpaw that she can't expect more of Thrushpelt when the dappled she-cat tells the queen that Thrushpelt will care for the kits. Redtail's Debt'' :Redtail reflects how Thrushpelt and Bluefur's kits were taken by a fox during the long leaf-bare. He participates on a raid on WindClan's camp and reassuringly tells Ryestalk they were not going to hurt her kits. However, Tigerclaw slashes at her face for her to move along quickly. Thrushpelt begins to take apart the nursery and Redtail aids him. He fights off Hickorynose and Plumclaw, and assists Redtail carrying Bluefur out of the camp while retreating. Category:Detailed history pages